Torn
by PyschopathicXangel
Summary: Sequel to 'Fair Day' Maka and Kid are now dating, but what happens when Soul Admitts he was wrong to not pick Maka? Which will Maka chose now? with the help of her friends and even proffesor, can she chose whos right for her? I don't own Soul Eater
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fellow Anime lovers! Here is my awesome sequel to '**_**fair day**_**'. For the time being I'm naming it '**_**torn**_**'. Any who I am completely unsure which one Maka will pick myself. I'm just gonna go with it and see what y'all say about it. So start letting me know KiMa, or SoMa? There will be other sided pairings and this I am planning to make a into a longish story. Maybe 10 chapters or so cause a lot will go on. Anyway here is chapter 1! Also this will mainly be in Maka's Pov with an exception or two sometimes.**

**Chapter 1**

**Maka's POV**

"Maka…" Whispered Soul as he lay above me. I tried to pull away but he kept me still.

"Wha-what are you doing Soul?" I asked shakily.

"Maka… I want you," He said and his lips came crashing down on mine. I should be scared and fighting it but I can't for some reason. It just feels good. I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind and gasped looking over my shoulder. Kid was behind me while Soul in front. Kid was kissing my neck while soul my face and lips.

"Maka, its okay," Kid said behind me, "Just relax…"

"Maka, wake up!" Soul suddenly yelled. I jolted awake with a shriek. I saw Soul standing next to my bed with Blair curled up on my legs. 'It was a dream…' I thought. "After all the times you yelled at me for being late, you decide to sleep in? Not coo. Get up I made breakfast," continued Soul as he left my room.

"Hmm! Good morning Maka," Said Blair stretching as she got up. She turned into human form with clothes on thankfully. "What were you dreaming about? You were tossing and turning so much, What's wrong?"

"Ah nothing just a dream, now I won't be able to get a shower…" I said sadly getting up and getting dressed. When I was done I walked out into the kitchen and grabbed a plate of what Soul made. Pancakes, my favorite! "Hmm this looks delicious Soul!" I said.

"Hn, Thanks," He replied. I looked over at him in question but went ahead and ate my food after clapping once and saying thank you. He finished before me and put his plate away and went to his room to get dressed. I sat there and was thinking about my dream. 'What did it mean?' I thought to myself. I finished eating and put my plate away and got my bag together. Soul came out in his usual outfit and we headed out together toward his bike.

"Get on and hold on tight," said soul with a smirk. I got on and wrapped my arms around him when I suddenly remembered my dream. I blushed deep red and pressed my face into his back. He ignored it and we went on to school.

We arrived 5 minutes before the bell and Soul quickly parked his bike and we jumped off and ran towards Steins class. Soul ran ahead of me and entered no problem. As I was running though and turned the corner I ran right into Professor Stein, tripping over his damn chair and falling on my face, in front of the whole class. "Sorry Maka, didn't know you were running late," Said Stein as he helped me up.

"Hmph its fine professor." I said getting up and heading towards my seat with my head down in embarrassment. I took my seat next to Soul shooting him a glare.

"Hey why are you glaring at me, not my fault you fell on your face! HAHAHA! That was so hilarious!" he exclaimed laughing.

"MAKA…CHOP!" I said hitting him on the head hard with my textbook.

"HAHA now that was funny." Said a voice. My heart sped up as I turned around and saw Kid sitting behind me. "Are you okay Maka?" He asked.

"Yeah just hurt my pride." I said sulking. He laughed again and replied, "You're so cute when you sulk." Causing me to blush even deeper.

"Shut up Kid." I said turning around. As class continued I took the notes as Soul fell asleep next to me. I rolled my eyes as Professor Stein threw a scalpel right by his head causing him to jerk up. I chuckled at his reaction. I noticed a piece of paper folded up on my desk. I opened it curiously, and it said '_Why were you late? Did Soul oversleep or something?_' It was from Kid. I replied back saying, '_No, for once I overslept instead of Soul,_' I tossed it back. '_How'd it go when you got home Saturday?_' '_Long story tell you later so we don't get I n trouble with professor,_' with that our conversation ended and we went back to focusing on the lesson of dissecting. The class ended when the bell rang, signaling lunch. I was putting my books in my bag when I felt arms wrap around me from behind. I turned to face Kid, "I didn't get to greet you properly this morning," He replied. I turned around and hugged him back.

"Aw! Look at that, so cute," Said Liz, with Patty behind her. Patty looked at me and glomped me.

"KYA HA HA! Maka-chan and kid-kun are a cute little couple!" She said.

"Excuse me, class is over and I have a stuff to do, so get out," Said Professor Stein. Kid rolled his eyes and we walked towards the lunch room together. I reached out and grabbed his hand to hold while Patty and Liz walked in front of us. He looked at me and smiled before kissing me lightly on the cheek, causing me to giggle a little bit. Liz glanced back questionably but shrugged it off. We entered the lunch room and headed over to our table. Tsubaki looked at mine and Kids Hands and looked surprised. Kim and Jackie were also sitting with us and looked back. "Oh my gosh, are you to dating now?" Asked Kim.

"Yup," replied Kid taking a seat in between me and Liz. I was next to Tsubaki and she started asking me questions.

"HEY ALL YOU PEQASENTS! IT IS I THE GREAT-" Started Black*Star before Oz came up behind and shocked him with Harvar in the ass. He fell over immediately. We all laughed except I noticed Soul wasn't with us. I asked Oz if he saw him.

"He said he was going to go talk to professor about something," He replied sitting next to Kim, causing her to glare at him and look away to talk to Jackie.

"What happened to Black*star?" Asked Soul walking up to us. Black*Star perked up regaining his senses all of a sudden.

"SOUL! Your alive! You were gone so long I thought the professor dissected you! I NEED MY SIDEKICK TO BOAST MY AWESOMENESS!" He exclaimed.

"What did you need to talk to him about Soul?" I asked after giving Black*Star a Maka-chop.

"Nothing, now where's the food at? I'm hungry!" He exclaimed sitting next to Black*Star on the end.

**So that is the first chapter! What did you all think? Love it? Hate it? Don't care? Have any comments or suggestions? Tell me about it in a review or PM 3 Domo arigato for reading and Gomen ne Watashi for any mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone Pangel here! I love the reviews and support I'm getting and in this chapter I'm going to give you some KiMa lemony goodness ;D So far the votes are as follows: SoMa- 1 KiMa- 5. Keep the votes a coming people!**

**WARNING! MAJOR LEMON! RATED M FOR MAINLY THIS CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 2**

**Kid POV**

After school Maka and I, headed to my place to do homework together. Patty and Liz were behind us chattering away. I unlocked the front door, and led Maka in. "wow it's so clean compared to mine!" said Maka.

"Of course, symmetry is the ultimate beauty!" I replied looking at her, "But your symmetry is beyond perfect, incomparable." She blushed slightly and muttered a thank you. I smiled at her facial expression. "So let's go up to my room to start on the homework," I said showing her up the stairs to my room. Liz and Patty sat on the couch in front of the TV giggling about something. We entered and she looked around in amazement.

I guess she was impressed. My room is about medium size with a desk, king size bed, big closet, bookshelves and all that. The floor has purple carpet and black walls with various pictures of me and everyone. She chuckled at some of the pictures of Black*Star and Soul being dorks. I sat on my bed letting her get the desk and we got to work.

After an hour, Maka said, "Hey Kid, I have a question."

"Yes?" I replied.

"What was your mom like?" She said looking at a picture on my desk, which I assume was me my mom and father together.

"Well I don't really remember her much but from what I do recall she was nice. She and dad were always happy together and that made me happy. She would always treat my injuries when I got hurt and such. When she died my father was down about it and told me she died in a car crash, I was only 4." I replied with a small smile, "Since then my father and me were on our own till I found Liz and Patty, which my father was happy about. It was hard on him to be both the grim reaper and still be there for his son. I often found myself bored and a little lonely," I finished. Maka got up and sat next to me grabbing my hand and planted a kiss on my lips.

"Well now you have me," She said smiling. I smiled as well and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around my neck deepening the kiss. I leaned forward pushing her back till I was over top of her. I ran my softly bit her bottom lip asking for entrance which she gave me. She started unbuttoning my jacket and took it off tossing it on the floor. I started kissing downwards on her chin then neck where I bit down softly on her collarbone making her gasp. She grabbed on to my arms as my hand traveled to her breast, carrassing it with my fingers.

She worked her hands to my chest slowly undoing the buttons, causing my pants to get just a bit tighter. She discarded my shirt as I pulled her vest over her head. "Wow kid, you're so muscular," She said as she placed her hands on my chest. She pushed me onto my back, with her getting on top of me. "I've never done this before so I'll try," She murmured before she started undoing my pants.

"Don't push it, if you don't want to you don't have to," I said between breaths. She silenced me with her lips as she successfully undid the button and zipper. She reached inside just outside the boxers and began to stroke my member gently. I let out a gasp and couldn't stop the moan that followed. She took off my pants while continuously stroking me; she was clearly enjoying the sounds I was making under her. She stopped suddenly looking me in the eyes; I saw lust and also some nervousness. "You don't have to if you don't want to," I said

"I-I want to kid," She replied slipping the boxers down, my member twitched at the cold gust of air, but it didn't last too long, as I felt a wet, warm sensation engulf me. I moaned loud as she swirled her tongue around the tip while gently sucking, with her lips at the base.

"Oh Maka…" I said as my moans increased, glad for the sound proof walls She looked up at me, her mouth still on my member and stared at me in the eyes, damn she was good at this, My fingers wound in her hair as she continued to pleasure me, causing me to start reaching my climax. She could tell from my groans and pants that I was getting close so she replaced her mouth with her hand and helped me to reach my climax. I let out a loud gasp and long groan as I came in her hands. She continued stroking it giving me my full orgasm. After I was done I sat up and asked her, "Where did you learn to do this?"

"Well Soul has some porn and I watched one and tried to copy what she did," She said, "Did I do good?"

"Let me show you how well you did," I said with a low growl, as I put my boxers back on, "Your turn."

I pushed her down on her back and unbuttoned her shirt. She gasped out of surprised and was about to protest but I stroked under her bra at her breasts, lightly squeezing the nipples, at a symmetrical pace, both getting same treatment at the same time. She moaned as I unclipped her bra and tossed it on the floor, along with her shirt. I took one of her breasts and gently bit the nipple, while running my tongue along it. She gasped and moaned softly I moved my hands down to where her skirt was and slid it off so she was only in her underwear. Her stomach showing Goosebumps as I traced down it with my tongue.

I placed my hand on her vagina outside of her underwear and began to tease her. Her moans were growing and she was gripping my back as I hooked my thumb on the rim of her panties before sliding them down and rubbing her bud with my fingers as I felt her grip tighten with her nails digging into my back. I slipped one finger inside, and moved it around.

"AH…Kid…" She said. I slipped a second in and started pumping in and out, making sure to hit her sensitive spot every time.

"Oh Kid, Add another." She requested which I did as her hips thrust forward to meet my fingers giving me a better aim. Her nails started digging deeper and her hands were moving creating some scratches.

"OH GOD KID!" she screamed as she came. I kept going to give her a pleasurable orgasm. When she was done I rolled over next to her. She snuggled up against my bare chest and we just laid like that for a while. "That was the bests feeling I ever felt." She said looking at me in the eyes with a smile.

"Me to," I said as I kissed her softly.

She rolled over and got up and asked, "Can I use your restroom?" I nodded at her before getting up and putting my pants on and walked to get my shirt, and put it on when there was 8 knocks on my door.

"Um, hold on a minute! Who is it?" I asked trying to keep my voice in control hopping they didn't hear the waver in my voice. Maka came out of the bathroom fully clothed, and looked towards the door.

"It's Liz, Soul is here for Maka," She said.

"Oh Shit!" I said, "We didn't finish the homework!"

Maka laughed giving me a kiss on the lips while whispering to me, "I'm not complaining." I blushed with a smirk on my face as I helped her gather her things and we went out to the living room.

"Hey Soul," I said.

"Hey Kid," He replied then turned to Maka, "You owe me, I told your dad you were at the library, he was looking for you." Maka let out an aggravated sigh. I hugged her and kissed her cheek saying, "I'll see you at school, don't oversleep again." She growled as she followed Soul out.

"Hey Kid… Why is your bed so messed up?" Asked Patty. I blushed bright red while replying with a "No reason." Liz just stared laughing as Patty thought it over. "I don't get it," She said shrugging.

**A/N There we go. You all have no idea how hard it was for me to write this. I've never wrote any Lemon scenes and I had to wait till today to finish it because I was NOT going to type this on my schools computer! They have access to everything you do and well, id have a hard time explaining why I typed up porn. "-_- So I am at the library typing it up for you guys :3 what did you think? Loved it? Hated it? You didn't care? Tell me about it in a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Awesome Fans of mine :3 I love the support I am getting from everybody, so sorry for the delay, I had serious writers block -_-' But anyway I have motivation again so enjoy chapter 3 3**

**Chapter 3**

**Soul POV**

"Soul! Wake up, it's time to get ready!" I heard Maka say on the other side of my door. I opened the door and she was standing there with her hair we and down, and an apron on. She looked cute… Wait what am I thinking? So uncool.

"I'm awake, what's for breakfast?" I asked as she turned back around and headed back to the kitchen.

"Eggs, and sausage. There not done yet so you still have time. Not to sleep though this time!" She said glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and laughed before grabbing my cloths and heading for the bathroom. I hurried threw my shower and went out to eat breakfast. I grabbed a plate and sat down across form Maka. She was reading a piece of paper from lord death. "Looks like we don't have to go to school today, we have a mission instead with Kid, and Black*star," She said smiling brightly.

"Okay sweet let's get going, where do we meet them at?" I asked.

"The usual," she said getting on her jacket and gloves. "Let's go!"

It took us 10 minutes to make it to the usual spot and we saw Kid already there with Liz and Patty. Maka got off my bike and ran to Kid, giving him a hug. He returned the hug and kissed her cheek, Causing me to roll my eyes. I don't know why I'm bothered by them together, when I talked to Stein about he accused me of liking that flat chested, violent, maniac.

"HEY EVERYBODY! YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED! YAHOO! LETS GET THIS OVER WITH!" Screamed Black*star from on top of a light post, with Tsubaki in ninja sword mode in his hand.

"YOUR LATE BLACK*STAR! BY 7 MINUTES DAMNIT! WHY COULDN'T YOU WAIT ANTOHER MINUTE!?" Screamed Kid at him.

"Dude chill, as long as he gets here who cares?" I said to Kid.

"Whatever lets go, Liz! Patty!" Liz and patty transformed into pistols. Maka extended her hand towards me and I smirked before taking it then transforming into a scythe. "Special seat for you Maka," Said Kid with a wink, causing Maka to blush but got on the back of his board. I rolled my eyes as Black*Star started running off in the direction us behind him.

We got to the spot where Maka sensed the Kishin egg, but we saw nothing. It was in the middle f the dessert. Maka climbed off of Kids board, and we started to walk around for any clues. The ground started to shake underneath Me and Maka. "Maka! Watch out incoming!" I said. She jumped away from the spot just as a huge worm like creature with spikes sticking everywhere came out of the ground.

"WHOA! A worm with legs!?" Exclaimed Black*star.

"It's not a worm you idiot! It's a Kishin!" Screamed Maka at him, before taking off towards the thing with Kid next to her. We threw a nice combined combo with Black*Star coming down from above slicing it half.

"That was to easy," I said suspiciously. Liz and Patty transformed back to human form along with Tsubaki. I guess we got cooler with The exeption of Kid. Wait what? Hes my friend why do I suddenly hate him? Whatever. I transformed back to my huan form as Maka and Black*star did rock paper scissors for the soul. Kid couldn't take it because it would throw off the evenness of his weapons. Maka won and I took the soul and ate it. I noticed behind Maka the rocks were parting and it looked like even the gorund parted. A spike came flying out towards her, Kid was busy fixing his dirt covered pants. I jumped toward Maka yelling for her to duck. She did just as I felt a sharp pain go through me. I looked down and saw te spike shoved threw my stomach, followed by blood splattering everywhere. The last thing I heard Before blacking out was Maka screaming my name. "SOUL!"

**A/N here we go chapter 3 done :3 SO the votes are as follows: KiMa: 8 SoMa: 2. There will be some SoMa lemon next chapter, which should be up soon. Like It? Hate It? Don't care for it? Tell me about it in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there, Pangel here with the next chapter of Torn! So far the votes are KiMa: 8 SoMa: 3. Keep em coming, y'all have till the last chapter to vote. Any who THANK YOU SO MUCH! 17 REVIEWS IN 3 CHAPTERS! **

**Chapter 4**

**Maka's POV**

"SOUL!" I screamed out as he fell to the ground, blood splattering everywhere. It's happening again, just like with Chrona…

"Maka! Watch out!" Said Kid as he pushed me, and Soul, out of the way of another surprise attack. He unleashed a spray of bullets at the other Kishin egg. Black*star was fighting off another. There was 5 different worm like Kishin eggs! I sat there with Soul on my lap, feeling totally useless while Kid and Black*star fought them off.

I took off my jacket and wrapped it around souls stomach wound and put pressure trying to stop the bleeding and my mind from going crazy. I glanced up and saw that we were all losing. Black*star got flung in the air and landed hard on a rock.

"BLACK*STAR!" Screamed Tsubaki turning back in human form and ran to his side.

"Shit, this isn't good!" said Kid, "Maka call my father and ask for backup! Ill distract them!"

"Okay," I said as I got my pocket mirror from my pocket and dialed Lord Deaths number. It rang three times before he picked up.

"Hey Hey! Howdy! How'd it go?" He answered.

"Lord Death! We need backup! Please! Black*star and Soul are down! The kishin egg turned out to have a nest underneath the sand and we are being attacked by the babies! HELP!" I screamed at the mirror. He looked shocked but hollered to Professor Stein.

"Maka, use Tsubaki and hold them off till Stein and Spirit get there. They'll be there in 10 minutes!" He said before a spike smashed through the mirror and scratching my face.

"No! Maka you okay?" Asked Kid.

"Yeah! Just keep fighting! Stein and papa are on their way!" I said, "Tsubaki! I'll use you since Black*stars out! Come put him next to Soul!"

"Got it!" said Tsubaki transforming and landing in my hands. It took me a minute but I was able to match our wave lengths. She kept in the chain scythe mode as I twirled her towards a creature. Kid got in Soul resonance with his weapons and fired the death canon taking out one. I took down another one, and two more reappeared. Me and Kid ended up back to back as we continued fighting.

"Hurry…" Muttered Kid as he continued to fire. There was now 23 of them.

"Kid I think we are screwed…" I said sadly.

"Don't say that! Don't ever give up Maka, It isn't like you! Just keep fighting and we will all get through it and live!" Shouted Kid, "I refuse to let anyone, especially not you, die!" 3 spikes were shoved Kids way all at once. Before they pierced through him they got chopped up into thin slices. He looked up in question, then sighed in relief as more and more fell.

I looked up as well and saw professor, with papa taking them all out one by one. I took the time to run to Soul and check on him while Tsubaki went to Black*star. I couldn't stop the tears gathering in my eyes as I looked down at Soul, he was getting paler. I listened to his heart beat as it was slowing down greatly. The bleeding calmed down a bit but he lost a lot of it.

I felt Kid wrap his arm around me in a comforting manner, I leaned my head against his shoulder just as professor and papa finished. Papa turned back into human and rushed to me while Professor limped to Soul, I noticed his leg had been stabbed and his glasses were busted again.

"MAKA! My baby girl are you okay?! I was so worried! Don't worry papa's Here now!" Said papa hugging me tightly. I just sat there still in shock and remembering the memory… of when Soul almost died protecting me from Chrona... I haven't gotten any stronger since then I guess.

"Maka, come one," said professor laying a hand on my shoulder, "Let's get soul back to my lab." I nodded as I stood up and followed him as he carried Soul away.

"I'll call you later Maka," said Kid getting on his board with Liz and Patty and flying off. Black*star regained consciousness and took off with Tsubaki following him. We arrived back to professor's lab where he carried Soul onto his examination table while I sat on the couch. Papa made us some tea and sat next to me. He scouted closer, and I scouted farther. He gave up and just sat there with me. I could tell he was trying to find something to say, but I paid no mind as I pulled out my book to attempt to read, but it was blurry.

"Maka, its okay. Soul is with the best surgeon around," said papa. I put my hand up to my face and pulled it away to see liquid. I was crying again… Just like a weakling. Papa put his hand on my back in a comforting manner and I didn't pull away, I was to upset.

After what seemed like hours, professor came out of his lab and got himself some tea. "Maka, Souls black blood has saved him. As he was lying there the black blood he got is hardening the wound and slowly closing it. Turned out Medusa had 1 perk of the black blood at least. But he will be okay. After 2 days he'll be back to his normal self," Said professor as he looked at me. "Maka, don't look like that, this isn't your fault. Those kishins were pretty hard to fight, especially outnumbered. Hell, if I wasn't me I'd be dead myself, but my body isn't like others, you would have to decapitate me or tear me to shreds. You are not weak! You are the strongest meister in the class, you are up to, if not, surpassed me." Said professor as he sat next to me and put his arm around me in a comforting manner.

Papa frowned, probably because I let professor comfort me. I consider professor more of my father than papa, Professor has always been there and basically raised me these past 2 years. "Can I go see Soul?" I asked. Professor nodded and let me go to Soul as papa was glaring at professor. I walked into the room and approached Soul as he lay there. I walked over to him as he woke up.

"Ma…ka?" said Soul as he looked in my direction. "Why are you crying?" He asked.

"Because… It happened again… You got hurt protecting me… because I was weak and let my guard down…" I replied, not bothering to lie to him. He got up and walked over to me. "Soul, wait, and your wounds, you shouldn't be walking." I said rushing towards him. "I'm fine Maka, all healed," He said as he grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. I froze in shock as he pushed me up against the wall. "Soul stop, I'm with Kid." I said trying to pull away.

"Of course I will protect you, Maka, I know I've been a major ass lately but I have come to realize that I love you after all." He said looking into my eyes. I stood there up against the wall with my mouth open in shock. He took the time to kiss me again but this time he explored my mouth with his tongue. I tried to fight it, but for some reason, I didn't want to pull away. He gripped my breast and that shook me as I pushed him away and looked at him.

"Maka…CHOP!" I said hitting him hard with a dictionary on his head. "Soul I, I, I don't know what to think…" I said as I turned and ran out of the laboratory. I bumped into professor.

"Hey Maka, Kid was just here but he took off," Said professor as my heart went cold, "Everything okay?" I nodded before walked around him and headed home.

I knew I'd have to face Soul later, but I can't. I can't even face Kid right now. What should I do?

**A/N there you go :3 to the reviewers who didn't want Maka to cheat, I hope that is okay because my idea has to consist of some drama and after all, She is torn in between 2 guys so she can't exactly deny pleasure when she used to love Soul. But I do agree with you 100 % she isn't that type of girl so I came up with an unwillingly misunderstanding of some sort. I hope you liked it :3 Liked it? Hated it? Didn't care? Tell me about it in a review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Howdy X3 its Pangel here with chapter 5! There is going to be a lot of humor in this one just not in the beginning. Anywho one with the story :3 Gomen ne Watashi for any mistakes.**

**Chapter 5**

Kids POV

I stood there frozen as I stared ahead at the scene before me. Soul had Maka up against the wall and was… kissing her? She looked like half of herself was fighting it but the other liked it. I turned and ran, bumping Stein out of my way. "Whoa Kid, you o….k?" I ignored him and ran out of his laboratory and took off towards home. I couldn't shake the anger I felt. I can't believe Soul! I slowed down as I reached the house and walked inside, hopping to get away from Liz and Patty before they notice my mood. Liz is kind of like a mind reader with this crap. Luckily they weren't there, I picked up a piece of paper, and read that they went out with Tsubaki to the mall.

I crinkled up the paper. Not caring about the symmetry right now and tossed it in the trash can before going to my room and, thankful I was alone, slammed my door. Okay, it could be a misunderstanding, she at least tried to fight it right? That counts for something! But, I kno9w how she felt about him awhile back, wait that was just 2 weeks ago. Shit! I can't lose her, I love her too much, what should I do? I should go talk to Soul and see what the hell he was doing!

I walked out and headed towards the lab. As I neared it I noticed Soul walking towards me. My blood began to boil and I increased my pace as I neared him. When I got close enough I grabbed his collar and yanked him towards me.

"What. The. Fuck. Were. You. Doing. With. Maka?" I said slowly as I shook with anger. Soul just looked at me.

"I was telling her my feelings." He responded coolly.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" I yelled shaking him hard. He slapped my hands away and backed up with a smirk.

"Well, why not? I wanted to see if what I guessed was true, she does like me," Said Soul.

"She's with me! You dare try something with a shinigami's girlfriend?!" I repled.

"Oh come on! Don't just blame me! We both know she could've stopped me anytime she felt like it by crimpling me with one kick! But she didn't!" He yelled.

"Because you have confused her now!" I yelled.

"STOP!" screamed Maka running towards us, "Soul, Kid please STOP!" I just looked at her. I shook my head.

"How could you?" I said.

"IM sorry Kid but I tried to-" She started.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" I yelled, "I thought after what your dad did, you wouldn't do this to me! But I should have known better!"

"Like father, like daughter I guess," Said Soul. I punched him in the face.

"Keep out of this!" I said, 'It doesn't concern you anymore, you've already done enough!"

*SLAP* Immediately I felt pain on my cheek. I turned and saw Maka with her hand up and tears coming from her eyes. She slapped me. I knew my words had hurt her, and felt guilty. Before I could say anything she walked off. "8 O'clock Tsubaki's house, they want to throw a sleepover party. Be there." She said as she just walked away, in the opposite direction of her place.

"Whatever," said Soul heading to his place. I was left standing there looking after Maka as she disappeared into the distance. I let the tears fall then, they fell like crazy flooding. I walked towards the house as it started to rain. Great now my suit will be asymmetrical.

(Time skip!)

At 7:45 Liz and Patty dragged me to Tsubaki's house. "No it is still an asymmetrical time! Please let us wait till 8!" I said.

"No way! Then we'll be late!" Responded Liz.

"Slumber Party! Kya ha ha!" said patty. We reached the door where Liz knocked only 5 times. I knocked the other 3 to make up for the lack of symmetry. She just rolled her eyes as Tsubaki opened the door with a smile.

"I knew it was you guys, come on in," she said. We entered and saw everyone was already there. I avoiding looking at Soul, or Maka as I sat down next to Black*star and Chrona.

"Hey Chrona! How have you been?" I said surprised he came, "Back from your mission already?"

"Um… Yes, I just returned when I ran into Maka and she-she told me about the party and filled me in on what I missed." He said, just as Ragnorak appeared out of him.

"Yeah, we missed the whole show! You guys totally got smoked! Speaking of smoked, WHERES THE FOOD!" He yelled in his chibi form. Tsubaki brought out the food as we all sat around watched a movie. After the movie it was about 10 o'clock when patty decided to suggest we play truth or dare.

"Yes! Lets do it!" aid everyone. We all sat around in a circle and put an empty bottle in the center. "Soul you spin first!" said Liz.

"You got it!" he gave it a spin, and it landed on Liz. "Truth or dare Liz?" He asked.

"Truth!" she stated.

"Are your nails real? Or fake?" He asked. Liz smacked him on the head.

"Of course there real! Do you know how hard it was to get them this way?" she exclaimed.

"Yea, you guys don't want to know," I replied, for I was there as she was growing them. She would yell if anything touched her hand that could "harm" her nails. Everyone laughed, as Liz pouted while spinning the bottle. It landed on Tsubaki. "Truth," she said

"Why, and how do you like Black*star?" asked Liz, "He gives me a headache."

"Because I am a god and she is my goddess!" proclaimed Black*star, causing Tsubaki to smile.

"He may be a little loud and annoying at times, but he is loyal. He will never abandon anyone whom is his friend. He's strong and has a sweet side to him. He's the best friend ever and the most awesome boyfriend in the world." She said smiling brightly. Black*star blushed as he sat down and Tsubaki cuddled up to him. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Maka started squirming uncomfortably. I was hoping to talk to her. Tsubaki leaned forward and spun the bottle, landing on Soul.

"Dare," he said, "Cool guys never pick truth!" Tsubaki seemed lost for a dare. Liz walked over and whispered something in her ear. "I dare you to lick the wall, and say 'these snozeberries taste like snozeberries'" She said grinning. We all started chuckling at that even I couldn't help but chuckle. Same with Maka.

He frowned and replied with, "Not cool guys," before he went and did it. We all lost it then. We continued laughing for 15 minutes before everyone, including Soul, sobered up from laughing and he spun the bottle. It landed on Black*star.

"DARE! ONLY SISSY BOYS DO TRUTHS!" He exclaimed.

"Okay, I dare you to twerk for 3 minutes," Said Soul grinning. Black*star looked at him in surprise, then shrugged and stood up. "Ready, GO!" exclaimed Soul starting the stop watch. We were all laughing once again as Black*star tried to twerk. I noticed especially Tsubaki was staring at his rear. After the 3 minutes, or technically 4 because Maka told Soul to be evil, Black*star sat down as a light sweat coted his skin. He spun the bottle and it landed on Patty.

"DARE! DARE! DARE!" she exclaimed jumping up and down.

"I dare you to swing from the ceiling and make monkey noises!" She smiled brightly before jumping up and using the rails Black*star had set up for himself. We all chuckled. Till one rail broke right over the TV. We all raced to catch her but Chrona caught her.

"Are, Are you okay?" He asked with a redden face.

"KYA HA HA HA! That was fun!" she replied. Liz came rushing over and pushed poor Chrona out of the way.

"OMIGOSH! PATTY ARE YOU OKAY! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Cried Liz. Patty patted her head and sat back down next to Chrona. She spun the bottle and it landed on Chrona.

"Tr-Truth." He stuttered out.

"Why did you rush to save Patty, then get a redden face?" Asked Black*star. He blushed bright red before answering.

"Because, well, I-"

"The poor sap loves the damn giraffe freak! Damnit!" said Ragnorak appearing out of Chrona's back. We all let out some awes, as Patty looked at him. Patty leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"My hero! KYA HA!" He blushed deeper. Ragnorak reached over and spun the bottle, landing on Maka.

"Truth, I don't trust these people," she said smiling.

"Who do you really love?" asked Soul, "Me or Kid?"

"Yeah, good question, I want to know to," I said as everyone looked at Maka. "Cause I don't like being played." She looked up with hurt in her eyes, before standing up.

"Neither, you both are stupid!" She said as tears came out of her eyes, "I HATE YOU BOTH!" She ran out the door and down the street. I went to go after her, but Black*star grabbed my wrist.

"Let her go, she needs time to answer that question," He said. I sat back down as a dark mood settled over us. Patty was leaning on Chrona and Tsubaki was laying with her head on Black*stars lap.

"Let's watch a movie till she back," suggested Liz. We all agreed.

**A/N Here you guys go, 2 chapters in 1 day! This is because I love you guys so much! Domo Arigato X 1,000,000!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello y'all! Pangel here! I am so sorry for the delay. I've been bombarded with homework and doctors appointments and college applications. So here is the good old chapter 6 where Maka makes her choice. I decided by the votes that have been presented so a lot of you already know the outcome. WARNING! SpiritXStein! Anyway here we go X3**

**Chapter 6**

Steins POV

*knock knock knock* I turned towards the door, wondering who the hell's knocking at midnight on my lab. I went and opened the door finding Maka with tears pouring out of her eyes.

"What's the matter Maka?" I asked.

"IM sorry to bother you but I couldn't go to papa, and I had no one else to turn to…" She said between sobs. I opened my door wider and let her in where she sat on the couch.

"Now Maka, What's wrong?" I asked as I made some tea, as she told me the story. I listened for the first part then knew where this was going, but didn't interrupt her. When she finished I gave her some tea and sat down beside her.

"Maka, Tell me why did you let your guard down after the kishin egg got destroyed?" I started.

"Because I was weak and" She tried to answer, but I cut her off.

"That's not what I mean, tell me why?" I countered

"… Because I guess I felt safe that if anything happened to me, I'd be okay because I had Soul there." She answered

"And why did you not freak out as bad when Soul got hurt?" I asked

"Because Kid was there to calm me, and I didn't want him hurt to." She replied

"If I were to attack you and try to kill you, which would come?" I asked slowly

"Both." She said

"Who would do what?"

"Soul would protect me, Kid would try to kill you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Soul can't exactly fight without me and he would never let me get hurt. Whereas Kid can fight on his own so he can protect me while fighting you…"

"What do you feel when your with Soul before you and Kid got together? What was your first impression of him?"

"He was a jerk!" She declared, "But when he played his piano I saw what he was like, and yeah he does say mean things to me, but he will die to protect me. He is sweet at times and is always there for me. We also share hatred towards our dads. I feel safe when I'm with him."

"And now Kid?"

She took a deep breath before answering. "I thought he was cute, and weird. But as we got to know each other, I found out he is polite and always nice to me. He always cheers me up when I'm sad, and when I'm with him, my heart beats fast and when we touch I feel like I'm floating in the clouds. His kisses send fireworks flying and my heart beats faster."

"And when you kissed Soul?" I asked her.

"It felt like a heat went through my body, but was scary at the same time…"

"Any 'fireworks' then?"

"No…" she replied.

"So who do you love then? From this information you recall?" I asked. She was silent before she answered.

"Kid…" tears started falling down her cheeks as she reached this realization.

"Love… is a very horrible emotion. It plays with your heart and sometimes tries to lead you astray and has hurt many people, but love, plus will, can be the best emotion in the world." I said as a stared towards the ceiling. '_Like Marie and me were…_'

She hugged me for a couple of seconds before thanking me.

"Thank you so much professor! I knew you'd give me better advice then my stupid papa."

"Why didn't you go to him first though?" I questioned.

She made a face before replying, "He was at that club thing with his 'ladies' So talking to him would be pointless! Plus I consider you more of a father then him." That caught me off guard.

"Hm… Well I could see how you could be like a daughter," I said smiling. She stood up then.

"I need to go back. I need to tell Kid and Soul the truth. Thanks again."

"If you need anything again you know where to find me!" I called after her as she left. She sent me a smile and a thumbs up before running towards her place. As she ran, I saw Spirit making his way towards me.

"Why was Maka here?" He asked me.

"She needed help with guys, she was caught in between Kid and Soul and didn't know who she truly loved." I responded, "She didn't go to you because you were with your 'ladies'" I added before he said anything. He grunted as I let him in and sat on the couch. He walked over towards me and sat next to me kissing me on my cheek and nuzzling up to me. "You staying here again?"

"Yeah… What's wrong Stein? And don't lie to me!" He said. Busted.

"Marie…" I said, causing him to snuggle closer. "I still see her here. Smiling and making tea for me."

"Stein look, it's not your fault! It was that bitch Medusa." Said Spirit. I put my head in his chest as I hugged him back.

"If I hadn't been weak enough to get put under Medusa's spell, I thought she was actually dead after the kishin but no, she changed into that stupid snake form!" I said.

"She used a spell dripping with madness to have you kill Marie, It wasn't you choice, and you had no say once the madness got you. If it was your fault would Marie really use the last of her strength to free you!" He said, "Stop blaming yourself, Marie doesn't like to see you sad and she's probably crying in heaven because of you blaming yourself." He lifted my head up and planted a kiss on my lips.

"But if you and lord death hadn't shown up when you did I would have went right back into the madness. And then her effort would have been wasted."

"BUT IT DIDN'T!" He said. "Stop blaming yourself Stein. I hate to see you in pain, even after all the pain your experiments did to me." I chuckled at that and kissed him again.

"This is why I love you spirit."

"I love you to Stein."

**THE END OF CHAPTER 6! So this was challenging to write. I wanted to have some SpiritXStein in there but Marie would complicate things so my idea was made. Yes I was mean to Stein and Gomen Ne Watashi Stein, I still love you! But it had to happen. Like it? Hate it? Don't care? Tell me about it in a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello here is Pangel with Chapter 7! KiMa Wins!**

**Chapter 7**

Maka's POV

I ran back towards Tsubaki's apartment, heart pounding. How could I have been so stupid of course I love Kid! He isn't mean to me or make me feel like crap. I know Soul doesn't mean to but still. I reached the bottom steps of the apartment when I saw them. Kid and Soul were waiting for me. They looked up at me as I approached.

"Maka, am sorry," Said Kid first, "I said such horrible things and I didn't mean to hurt you. I just got so mad that I lost control for a minute."

"Me to," said Soul, "I mean am sorry I confused you so much."

"Thank you, but its okay. You had all right to be mad Kid, and Soul I forgive you." I said. "Now I still have to answer my truth right?" They looked at me wide eyes before nodding.

"Kid, when I first met you, I thought you were very weird. I expected you to be all stuck up about your power as a shinigami. After I met you though, you were always nice and funny. You always tried to cheer me up and you went to the library with me sometimes. It was nice to have company. You are a total gentleman, even if you are really crazy with your OCD." I said as he nodded in understanding.

"Soul, My first impression was that you were mysterious. As I got to know you I found out that you are just hurting. You are always there for me and can protect me through thick and thin. You are rude and tease me to far sometimes though." I said as he nodded as well.

"But as for who I truly love, it's Kid. Soul I do like you but that only goes as far." I said as with my head down. "I'm so sorry for all of this."

"Man, don't cry!" said Soul, "I guess I was uncool for going after m friends girl, and the girls my partner no less. I am not mad at you Maka, I still like you but Kid wins this one. We can still be partners though right?"

I smiled before replying yes and clasped our hands together.

"Now we're cool." He said walking back inside. Kid turned to me and pulled me into a long kiss.

"I really am sorry, wow I missed you a lot." Said Kid.

"I missed you to," I said with a smile. "Let's go." I grabbed his hand and he nodded as we went the opposite way, towards Kids house. We couldn't go to mine because of Blair.

"Are you sure?" asked Kid.

"Yes," I replied, "I love you so much Kid."

"I love you to Maka." He replied with a smile. With that we walked towards his house.

**A/N As an apology for the delay here is a two-in-one chapter day! XD YAY! Next chapter will be M rated due to sex. I hope you've enjoyed and see you next chapter which will probably be up very soon. DOMO ARIGATO! **

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Don't care? Tell me about it in a review X3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey my name is Pangel and here we go X3**

**Chapter 8**

**Kids POV**

I hastily opened my front door and went in, pulling Maka with me. She was giggling as we stopped every 5 seconds to kiss as we approached my bedroom. We entered and a closed the door behind us. I pushed her onto the bed as we shared another kiss, our tongues dancing with each other. I trailed down to her neck where I bit softly and sucked. Leaving a mark claiming her as mine, she responded with a groan as she played with my hair as I trailed down, leaving my marks all the way.

I pulled her vest off over her head and unbuttoned her shirt. I reached behind and skillfully unhooked her bra and tossed it across the room. I massaged her breasts while my lips went back up to hers. She sighed and moaned as I took one of her nipples in between my fingers and gave a gentle squeeze, causing her to gasp and I took the chance to slip my tongue in her mouth. I trailed my hands down to her hips then back up again. I want her to know how much I love her and how sorry I am I hurt her.

I broke the kiss and moved my mouth down to her breast and licked it before taking it in my mouth and biting. She moaned my name, causing my erection to get bigger. I trailed down her stomach and slipped off her skirt and panties. I looked down at her, bare and naked before me with a lustful look in her eyes. I bit down on her hip and sucked leaving another mark, before moving to her vagina. I spread the skin and licked the bud gently to tease her.

"Oh god, Kid" she moaned. I engulfed her bud into my mouth and sucked while swirling my tongue around it causing her pants to increase. "That feels so good Kid."

I realized the clit and swirled my tongue around her hole before I slipped it inside and continuously whirled it around causing extreme pleasure. Her pants and moans reached a high point and I knew she was about to cum. When she did she cried out my name and I swallowed all of her release.

"You taste so good Maka…" I said. She smiled as I started to undress myself. She stopped me in that moment.

"Let me," she said undoing my blazer and tossing it. She unbuttoned my white shirt and started licking and kissing my neck. She slipped her hand onto my chest and bit down on my collar bone making me groan. Her hands gripped each of my nipples and gently squeezed as a moaned. She unbuttoned my pants and took them off along with my boxers. Then she went to work with her mouth on my cock. She took my whole length into her mouth and sucked at the base while twirling her tongue around the shaft. All the while she was grabbing and massaging my balls. My moans increased and got louder.

"Oh Maka, Oh Maka Yes," I said as she continued. She removed her mouth from me before licking and started to suck my balls. The pleasure was unbearable, as she jerked me off with her hand and sucked and swirled her tongue on my balls. "Oh MAKA!" I screamed as I came. She looked up and smiled at me as I laid her down. I slipped two fingers in and began to scissor her to stretch her for my cock to fit.

"Just do it Kid, I want it." She said looking me in the eye, "Fuck me now and hard." I smiled as I put on a condom and positioned myself at her entrance and pushed in slowly. Her eyes scrunched up and I asked if she was okay which she replied that she was fine. I waited a while to let her adjust and then started to pull out. She groaned when I did and was about to say something but I slammed back in her causing her to squeal.

"Let me know if you want me to stop," I said. With that I continued to thrust in and out, smiling when I hit her special spot.

"Oh GOD!" She said as I continuously thrust into her special spot we were both reaching our climax, her nails digging into my skin drawing blood, but it felt too good to hurt. She screamed my name when she came for the second time that day and I followed soon after. I continued to give us both a full orgasm. When we were down I pulled out and took off the condom and tied the top before tossing it in the trash. I lay back down as she snuggled up to my chest with a sigh. We fell asleep like that and didn't stir till the morning, thankful it was a Saturday tonight.

**A/N Well there you go :3 I hope it was okay. This isn't the end yet though, next chapter will be the last.**

**Like It? Hate it? Don't care? Tell me about it in a review :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hello people here is chapter 9 of Torn. I am so glad you all liked my story so much, the praise makes me happy XD DOMO ARIGATO X 1000!**

**Chapter 9**

Maka's POV

I woke up Sunday morning in Kids bed alone. I stretched and got up and walked to the mirror in his corner to examine myself. My neck and chest had some hicky's on them and my hair was a mess, but I felt good. I really don't look any different, but people say the first time changes you. I'm just glad I did it with Kid, It was magical.

"Hey Maka," said Kid walking in. He was wearing shorts and no shirt. "Breakfast is ready, its pancakes and sausages." I hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He turned my head and kissed my lips. "You might want to get dressed, I don't know when Liz and Patty will be back."

I complied and followed him out to breakfast while fixing my hair. Liz and Patty walked in and gave each other a shared look before asking, "So are you guys cool now?" We nodded blushing a bit. "GOOD! Everybody's dating someone then!" Said Patty.

"What? Who are you guys dating?" Asked Kid.

"Patty's dating Chrona, and I MIGHT be dating Soul…" She said, "I haven't talked to him yet but I have liked him awhile now, you don't mind do you Maka?"

"No, I don't mind. I hope you guys work out, he's a great guy." I said smiling. Kid finished up the pancakes and we ate before I headed home. As I was walking I couldn't help but think about last night. The way he looked at me and treated me, we are really in love. I walked in my apartment and saw Blair sitting there by the door with a smile on her face. I turned to run but she grabbed me and locked the door.

"So how was it last night? I heard you and Kid ditched." She said with a smile. I took a breath and explained what happened.

(**Time skip to Monday**)

Me and Soul arrived at school and went to Professors class. Kid and Soul talked for a while then Kid came over and sat down next to me. I gave him a questioning glance before he responded, 'Me and Soul are going to switch seats from now on. And also I have a question… During lunch can you come with me to see my father?" I nodded and was about to say something but Professor rolled in the classroom, falling on his back again causing us to sweat drop (**Anime Style XD**). He got up and sat down and started the lesson.

After class me and Kid went to go see lord death. I knocked 8 times, for Kid, and went inside when the doors opened.

"Hi, Hi How's it going? Wassup?" Lord death greeted.

"Hello father, me and Maka need to talk to you," Said Kid easily, grabbing my hand.

"Oh? What about?"

"Um, well I-I love Maka." Lord Death got serious then.

"So you have chosen your partner then? You know what that means right?" I looked between them confused.

"Yes father I know."

"Okay then! Congratulations Kiddo! You have taken another step towards being the next Shinigami!" He replied while I was still confused. "Now then, off you go." We left and I finally asked Kid what that was about.

"You know how my stripes are now connected? Well when they are fully connected and I choose my partner, I begin my role as the new Shinigami." He said, "Meaning I start training with my father and need to make Liz and Patty my ultimate weapons soon. I am almost there, I have a total of 94 souls each, so I need 10 more Kishin, then 2 witches preferably at the same time. And when I do, well father will…" He didn't finish and didn't need to I know what will happen. I planted a kiss on his lips before responding, "Well I will be right here by your side Kid, I love you so much."

"Me to Maka, I love you so much as well," he said as he kissed me. After words we went to lunch and as we were entering we noticed Oz leaving.

"Hey Oz, what's-?" I couldn't finish because he just walked right past me and down the hall. Kid shrugged and we walked into lunch and saw why he was upset. Kim and Jackie were holding hands, and I assumed that means there dating.

"Poor Oz, lost his dream girl to another girl," said Kid as we walked over and joined our friends. Patty was leaning her head on Chrona's shoulder, probably sleeping, Kim was talking with Jackie, I was with Kid, and Liz was talking to Soul. I wondered if she told him yet. What ever, the next weeks are going to be pretty busy, for me and Kid.

**A/N That's an understatement Maka. Sorry about the crappy chapter I just needed to make a filler chapter for the story to progress. You can kind of guess what the next few chapters will be about, Kid becoming a Shinigami! Hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be sooo much better so bear with me.**

**Liked It? Loved it? Didn't care? Tell me about it in a review. :3**


End file.
